Charlene Doofenshmirtz (2nd Dimension)
Charlene Doofenshmirtz is the 'ex-wife' of the Tri-State Area dictator Heinz Doofenshmirtz and the 2nd counterpart of the original Charlene Doofenshmirtz. Present Life Charlene is only mentioned twice in the deleted scene "Vanessa Meets Doof" as part of the bonus feature of the DVD, supposedly being divorced with Heinz. When their daughter Vanessa berated her father for banishing her boyfriend Tony Marzulo, she decides to go back to her mother's place by taking her father's blimp keys to get there. As Vanessa leaves for Charlene's, Heinz tells her to tell Charlene that she had fun though. (Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension) Following Heinz's arrest for his crimes against humanity, it is revealed that Charlene has her own penthouse during Heinz's reign, and had actually pretended to be divorced with Heinz for several finance advantages, since she actually shares much of Heinz's evil. It is also revealed that she is responsible for the capture of many of O.W.C.A.'s agents (including Pinky the Chihuahua and Peter the Panda) and their transformations into cyborgs, similar to how Heinz defeated Perry the Platypus and transformed him into the cyborg he is now. Upon learning this, Resistance leader Candace Flynn decides to investigate the situation, and coerced Heinz into helping her. However, having expecting this as part of her plan to free Heinz, Charlene has her cyborgs to trap Candace, Phineas, and Platyborg in her penthouse. Charlene is also annoyed of Heinz focusing his attention on his childhood toy train Choo-Choo, so she just throws it away, resulting Heinz to go back to his evil ways. However, Ferb manges to free the three by pretending that he was turned into a cyborg by Charlene, allowing the Resistance to infiltrate Charlene's penthouse. As the Resistance manage to free all the agents of their evil programming with fedora hats equipped with magnetic deprogramming chips, Candace engages into a bo staff fight with Charlene and defeats her. Charlene was then about to join Heinz in Resistance custody, but Vanessa tricks Candace into letting her have a moment with her parents, which allowed the Doofenshmirtz family and Pandaborg (the only animal cyborg who wasn't freed of his evil programming) to escape in a hover car driven by Tony himself. (Tales from the Resistance: Back to the 2nd Dimension) Personality Similiar to Doofenshmirtz, Charlene has the most personality differentiation from her counterpart. As opposed to being good-natured and sarcastic, Charlene is very evil and intelligent, sharing much of her husband's evilness. At one time, she was able to formulate an attack at Danville Park as a successful diversion in order for Candace to bring Heinz to her penthouse in order to free him. She also proved to be a highly skilled martial art fighter, as she was able to disarm Candace and hold against her with a Bo staff. Just like Doofenshmirtz, Charlene is actually also willing to eliminate those that pose as some significant obstacle, such as blasting a grenade at the Firestorm Girls when they arrived at her lair. Charlene seems to care for her looks, evident when was battling Candace, she notices one of the freed agents cutting off her manicure, something which distracted Charlene long enough for Candace to defeat her in combat. Despite her being a darker and more sinister version of the 1st Dimension Charlene, she still does love Heinz, since they had pretended to be divorced for several advantages during Heinz's reign. She also cares for their daughter Vanessa. Trivia * She is one of the three 2nd Dimension characters to look exactly like their counterparts (the others are Carl Karl and Linda Flynn-Fletcher . Appearances *''Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension (DVD)'' (Deleted scene) *''Tales from the Resistance: Back to the 2nd Dimension'' Category:C Category:Females Category:Look Alikes Category:2nd Dimension Characters Category:Doofenshmirtz family Category:Phineas and Ferb: Across the 2nd Dimension Category:Villains Category:Heinz Doofenshmirtz Category:Vanessa Doofenshmirtz Category:Charlene Doofenshmirtz